Abandoned Alex
by everythinghasitstime
Summary: Its a story about Alex and Gene. Alex is in a bit of a state and Gene and her try to get through it. It's my first fanfiction Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Abandoned Alex**

She woke early, so early, that there was no movement from outside, downstairs or next door. She woke up hot and sticky, and then she panicked as her stomach twisted inside her. She had to throw up; shortly after wards she tried to run through her mind why this happened. She hadn't been drunk or eaten bizarre food, she had only eaten at Luigi's and his food could never do this. Panic stricken, she crumbled on the floor in realisation of what was wrong.

Three months ago Alex had been signed off from the Metropolitan police service for recovery after being raped. She had suffered from a mental breakdown shortly afterwards prolonging her forced holiday. The month passed slowly due to loneliness, as Gene had avoided her completely, including moving the teams dedicated drinking house to a place other than the favoured Luigi's, which Alex lived above.

Still in utter shock shed driven part way to the station before breaking down in hysteria. She sat in her car while watching the rain fall from the sky by the gallon. In her fluster she left her car to walk the rest of the way, every now and again she stopped as her terror incapacitated her.

Alex stumbled through the station door with great sobs and floods of tears streamed down her face; everyone froze to stare at her, this sobbing creature wandering through the offices. She crashed in to the toilets but she dare not look at herself, but she was here to compose and contain her sobs. Alex found the guts to go into the office. The office filled with the well known faces of her colleges, she looked straight ahead to the office of the man she love secretly, the only one she could really trust.

Shaz broke the tense silence. "Ma'am. Hello? You alright Ma'am?" Shaz's concern was shown through her face and in her eyes.

Though Alex didn't even flinch as she no longer felt like "Ma'am" any more she was just "Alex" she was even questioning if she was still "Bolly". Gene who hadn't noticed her arrival, had his feet on the desk a whiskey in one hand and a case file in the other.

The whole office had eyes on her as if she was an unknown creature; their eyes followed her as she swayed. Then Chris walked in "Hi boss erm Ma'am, oh bloody Nora what you doin' 'ere?"

She didn't reply she just drew in a shaky breath, then stormed into the Guv's office and slammed the door.

"Nice to see you too Bolly kecks."

She paid no attention to him she just drew the blinds, and then fell to the floor one again in a sobbing heap. Alex's sobs grow so bad she was now shaking uncontrollably on the floor.

Gene looked at her he wanted to pick her up at kiss it better but that's not what "The Gene Genie" does he's manly not compassionate. She looked at him, her eyes looked incredibly sad but her beauty still got his heart going. After contemplating several approaches he poured a second whiskey then crouched beside the heaped Alex. He looked at her. Her hair was drenched in the rain; it clung to her tears, her normally baggy clothes stuck to her quivering body. She was a mess. He lent towards her to offer her the drink "here Bolls drink this," she looked up saw the drink and Gene's uneasy nervous face. Then she gagged and pushed the drink away. Gene drew back but recoiled quickly realising he was meant to be comforting her; this could be his chance to get close to her.

"Sorry, oh no sorry," she mumbled followed by another sob, "Gene, help me Gene."

"What Alex, what is it. I'm here Bolls," He whispered as he put an arm around her.

"Gene….. No, no I can't," Gene was baffled by her mumblings.

"What can't you do Bolly," She looked dead into his eyes, almost begging forgiveness and then she looked at her stomach. Her stomach was slightly swollen as she stroked it lightly with her fingers with silent tears dripping from her face on to her belly.

Gene knew, he stood up and faced the wall, he sighed, "Oh Bolly, no, ya' can't be." Alex's face lifted then slowly nodded and dropped her head right down on shame.

"Gene…" He turned fully to face her.

"Yeah Alex?" She stood up and perched on his desk.

"Come with me, please," Gene looked straight at her with a furrowed brow.

"Yes Alex sure, umm ."

"What?" He gestured down to her stomach with a nod; she looked down then began to cry. Gene stepped towards Bolly and she threw her arms round his neck, he embraced her with his arms round her currently still skinny waist. He pulled her as close as possible till they were almost one, Gene stroked her upper arm and kissed her head. Alex snuggled in to his chest and with a deep breath she breathed him in then realised how much she loved him and never wanted it to end.

Gene pushed her away to look at her then spoke, "Bolls, let's get you 'ome," she looked back at him with her damp puffy eyes as if to say don't leave me "I'll stay the rest of the day, if you like?" She clung back to him this was her yes. Gene kept her there a while, while he took her in her smell and her smooth skin. Her scent was delicate, it fitted her current state perfectly, he was her protector and she needed protecting. She squeezed him tight; his heart quickened with the loving gesture, Gene was in love.

Gene sat his Bolls down on the office chair then he rifled through his draw to find a blanket and a spare shirt. He made her get changed in to his shirt then he wrapped her in his jacket. His jacket, his piece of clothing that says I'm Gene Hunt and I mean business was now wrapped around her, it smelt of stale aftershave, fags, booze and the unmistakable scent of Gene himself. As she breathed it in she closed her eyes to get a perfect mental picture of the one she loved and trusted but during her moment he scooped her up the exact same way he had picked her up the day she arrived. Completely encompassed in his arms she felt save, safer than ever.

"Guv, where you goin'," Ray blasted at him, "we need you!" The Guv kept going he didn't bat an eyelid at his team, Alex needed him and no one would get in his way.

When they reached the outside the rain had stopped and he took her to his car and placed Alex's feet on the ground but held her up with an arm around her waist. Gene laid her into her back of his Quattro and covered her over with his blanket.

She was comfortable and warm and most of all she felt loved. The warm feeling rose up inside her and filled her body with an overwhelming sense. She thought to herself "Alex this is it, this is love". Gene was considerate of his precious cargo and took his Quattro slowly through the London streets.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Alex remembered was waking up on her bed and opening her eyes to a Gene Hunt watching her sleep, but when he saw she was awake he stood up, embarrassed that he'd shown a softer side. She stretched as she woke up but by pulling her arms above her head, Gene caught a glimpse of Alex's lacy underwear, he didn't want to stare but he wanted to see he then promptly remembered she was a pregnant woman and this is wrong.

"Gene," She held her head up seductively with her hand, she observed his nervous tired appearance he must have stayed up all night.

"Morning Bolly," She looked happily at him then she patted the space which he had occupied over night.

"Come back to bed," He obeyed and lay next to her on the bed; he wore the same shirt and trousers as he had the following day. She pulled the duvet over him they both lay with a tension in the air. He didn't want to make the first move in case he was rejected and she was nervous as Gene was unpredictable when it came to his reactions to her advances. Alex moved first.

She made this move to lay her head on his chest while saying the words "what are we going to do Gene?" Gene accepted her closeness but fixated in his mind on the words "we" and "Gene", he was involved and it wasn't that she said his name, it was the care she said it with the well spoken way she spoke. She said his name with love as if it was more than a name.

"It's ok Bolls I'm here, I'll look after you," In return for his word she wriggled further towards him but he took control and pulled her in close the same way he had that night.

Alex looked up and rested her chin on Gene's chest, as thanks for last night she went to kiss his cheek but he took her face and diverted her to his lips. They opened their eyes and smiled, he kissed Alex gently but passionately Alex kissed back in the same way. He rolled over so they were lying face to face he grazed her face affectionately she pushed her hand through his hair then held him tight. They lay pulling the other into themselves; they both just enjoyed this moment as they knew they had things to talk about.

He made her a coffee and they sat on the sofa with her legs draped over his lap, he played with her toes and they both tried to avoid talking.

Alex broke Gene's trance "come with me." He looked up at her deep in thought but obviously thinking along the same lines.

"I'll come wherever you want," She looked back from her coffee then smiled. All of a sudden the smile left her face followed by coffee thrown it the air and a dash to the sink. Gene rushed up after her to hold back her dishevelled curls. Once she had finished he held her quivering frame to him till she stopped and looked up.

"I love you Gene," she spoke weakly as her legs began to buckle but he just held her tighter.

He kissed he hair and bent his neck to her ear and whispered "I love you too DI Bolly Knickers Drake, but don't tell anyone Gene Hunt has a sensitive side."

Alex came out from the bathroom having had a shower; Gene looked up as her scent refilled the room. He could smell her fruity shampoo and her clean smelling body lotion, Alex's hair was slick form the water and it hung smoothly at her shoulders. She looked so happy to see him still sitting on her sofa. Bolly wore just a vest top and leggings but this tight outfit only drew his attention to her little bump, when so noticed she quickly disappeared from before him in to the bedroom. Gene hated that she didn't want him looking at the bump, he knew it wasn't his but he loved it as it was hers.

"Alex, don't hide." Called to the closed door, after his did so she remerged in a huge blue and black stripy thick knit jumper. " Bolls, come 'ere," she looked back at him ,her face free from the make-up which usually covered it Gene liked that she looked so innocent, before coming straight towards him into his arms.

She took an enormous breath in "We should go to the dddoctor's today Gene." Alex took the words from his mouth but this made his answer sound easy.

"Sure Bolls," she pulled away and sat on the sofa arm and looked intently serious, Bolly was sexy when she was serious her hazel eyes so focused.

"Are we?" At the same time as she spoke her hand gestured back and forth between the two of them.

Gene looked deep in to her eyes cautiously, "we could be, if you want," he stopped and looked at his feet so as not to see her face, "I mean I wa.." She stopped him there with a kiss.

"I hope that was as yes," Alex giggled and smiled nervously waiting for approval. He stood staring at her as he thought Alex had to be joking as if she would really want him? Her expression didn't change her face was full of hope and worry. Through what seemed like hours in silence Alex couldn't help thinking "I've overstepped the mark" "I've blown it this time" and " he didn't love me he was just being a friend".

"Alex, oh Bolly," Panic ran through her as tears welled in her eyes, he didn't want her, she was mistaken. "Bolls," she swung round to look at him fighting back tears. "Bolly Kecks, Bolls, Alex, I love ya, an if you want that baby, I'll support you, cos I LOVE ya Bolls, I Love ya, I love you!" As he heard his words he an overwhelming craving to kiss her. He grabbed her pulling her so close, then he picked her up and her legs curled round his middle.

She took Gene's head "oh Gene," She smiled briefly before joining her lips to his. He took control as he had done before, she loved this, and his lips more passionate than hers began down her neck as he laid them both down on the settee. He felt her whole body on his, her lips, her chest, her legs now twined with his and her small bump on his stomach. Gene could go no further as he knew it was wrong, that bump.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the feedback, the story is almost finished just the last few tweeks to go.**

**Emylou**

Alex looked up her ruffled hair over her face, "I don't want this baby Gene!" She began to sob again Gene realised how delicate she was as her tears soaked through his shirt, they were warm though they were sad tears.

"That's ok Bolls we can sort that out," He tried to soften his voice but it still came out quite harsh due to his accent. He looked at her still sobbing but then abruptly it stopped.

"I want it to be yours," his face transformed form comforting to a face she had not seen before; it was confused yet passionate but serious with a hint of joy which Gene was trying to hide. Then he pushed her to get up, grabbed his coat, and then slammed the door behind him. A moment later Alex herd the Quattro's engine roar he had left her.

Stunned and now pacing the room Alex spoke to herself, "I said to much" "Maybe he needed some time a lot just happened so quickly" "But what if he's really gone" "No he won't have gone," "Oh gosh that kiss so passionate what a gentleman."

The rest of the morning progressed this way interspersed with sobs. For lunch she had her usual at Luigi's while sitting at "The Gene and Alex Table". Luigi joined her today as he could tell something was wrong.

"Senorita Drake, what has happened?" But before she could reply to the kind Italian mad who had become a closed friend over the last three months, Shaz turned up. Shaz wore her police uniform with her hair slightly flyaway, showing that none of the boys gave her a lift she had to walk.

"Ma'am, you seen the Guv? You alright ma'am?" Shaz's tone changed considerably from urgent to genuine worry for her friend.

"Take the Senorita upstairs something's not quite right," Luigi helped Drake up and hands her to Shaz.

With a cup of tea in each hand Shaz began her interrogation, "Ma'am, how've you been, you seemed distracted yesterday?"

"It's complex Shaz." Alex began coldly.

"I have ears, an' I was just a spare part and the station." Alex relaxed slightly in the company of Shaz.

"I think, I think I'm," She paused for reassurance, "I'm pregnant."

"Bloody," Shaz trailed off as she saw the inappropriateness of her comment, "Oh Ma'am."

"I know Shaz I know." Shaz looked down at her tea wishing she hadn't asked but now had to proceed.

"Does the Guv?" Alex nodded silently eyes away from Shaz. Shaz's eyes darted momentarily to the unit behind Alex, on the unit was a familiar tie scrunched in a ball, then back to Alex but then to the tie. Alex had spotted Shaz's eyes and looked round when she turned back Shaz wore an explain yourself face.

"Oh god," Alex didn't know what to say as she didn't now know what her and Gene were, a couple, friends or just fooling around.

"Yeah, oh god where is he now," Alex's head dropped once again to her tea, for she didn't know where Gene was. She felt lost in her own thoughts. "Hello Ma'am, what's 'appened?" Shaz's voice was intent on there being an answer.

But when Alex opened her mouth, "he…he but nooo he," was all she could manage before her tears began to re-emerge. Shaz slightly uncomfortable with what was happening with her boss put a caring hand on Alex's knee; but then Alex just crumbled into her. "What's happened to me Shaz I'm meant to be strong," Alex sobbed on to Shaz's shoulder.

"It'll be ok, you are strong but everyone has a weak spot," Shaz tries to sound comforting through the shock of seeing her DI crumbling before her eyes. "I bet even the Guv has I weak spot," this morning Alex would have been able to know straight off that she was the Guv's weak spot, but now she wasn't so sure.

**The next bit was too small to be it's own chapter but it's seperate from above.**

Alex sat on her sofa alone in her cold flat feeling abandoned, she was surrounded by crumpled up pieces of loo roll and the empty cardboard tube had been thrown across the room in a freak rage. She gave up waiting and grabbed Gene's tie, held it to her nose, then took a deep breath in. The tie smelt just like him when she snuggled in to his neck, it was a safe smell, a comforting smell.

Alex held the tie tightly in her right hand and held it up against her left cheek. She lay on the side of the bed Gene had laid the previous night so she could surround herself in his scent to feel safe. Alex's dreams consisted of her and Gene and driving around London in his Quattro, like the old times no tension just a bit of banter, but nothing serious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks again for the reviews next chapter will be up soon.**

Gene had driven round London several times, going over and over whether he really wanted this. He did want this but what if she changed her mind then he would like a right pansy. He could love this baby, but she didn't want it. So much had whizzed round his head all day thoughts of how it could be followed by thoughts of what would happened if he was rejected by her.

He pulled up outside Luigi's at 1am; he was heavily drunk and was armed with as small blue box. He took the last swig of whiskey, to give him the courage, and then he retrieved a single key from his jacket pocket. He stomped up her stairs but stopped at the door to fiddle with the key in the lock. Once through the door Gene ripped through the box and pulled out a stick with a small white panel on the front. He crashed into Alex's room shouting "wakey wakey Drakey!"

Alex quickly arose from her slumber only to be confronted with the white stick in her face "'ere piss on the stick," he said as he waved it under her nose. She grabbed it as if she took offence by the gesture.

Alex had taken offence by the gesture he was practically accusing her of lying to him, what reason would she have to lie. She stormed through to the bathroom Gene began to follow her but she the slammed the door in his face and locked it. Alex was miserable, she knew this was it, she would really know if she was pregnant. Silent tears started to roll down her face, but she stopped them with the back of her hand.

She sat on the edge on the bath to compose herself she had to be strong especially when Gene was in this state. The door was pulled open to reveal Alex standing scarcely dressed, she wore a slightly provocative combination of a vest and knickers. Gene looked her up and down in a non-subtle manner, Starting with her toes, they had chipped red nail varnish on the nails, her long pale legs were covered in goose bumps, she wore a pair of Quattro red knickers and a plane white vest that left little to the imagination, her face showed she had clearly been crying mascara spread over her cheeks, her glimmering hazel eyes were puffy and red and her hair flat from sleep and from the fact her perm was growing out.

She walked past him calmly and placed herself carefully on the sofa, she crossed her legs, with one hand on one knee and the other hand held the stick, Alex couldn't remove her eyes from it. Gene now sobering up cautiously sat next to her.

He tried to make small talk, "it'll be a minute or so," she shrugged her shoulders not moving her eyes from the stick. Her wrist began to drop but her eyes still looked at where it had been, her eyes grew wider as her brain processed what the little stick said. Gene watched her as he didn't want to rush her; she stayed still, so still he wondered if she was still breathing.

He had to break her silence because he really wanted to know, "Bolls, what's it say?" Alex looked directly into his eyes with no feeling but bit by bit tears came to her eyes. Gene caught her tears with his thumb, then she handed him the stick, the small panel showed two red dashes.

"I'm sorry Bolls, I don't know what came over me," he spoke in an uncharacteristically apologetic manner.

"It's ok, I understand you that had to know for sure," She placed her hand on his cheek to reassure him. His eyes drew to her stomach, he looked slightly teary eyed, he placed a hand on it.

"'ello, little baby," Alex's smooth hand covered his, he loved the feel of her skin, "Well Bolls what you gunna do?" She looked up at him slightly startled, they sat in silence for a few seconds while she gathered her thoughts.

"What are we going to do, if in fact you want to be a we?" Gene looked at Bolly cheerfully, when he did so hope welled up inside her while waiting for an answer. While she waited a war was going on inside Gene's head "What are you doing Gene, she is your colleague," "She's giving you what you want, but your just sitting there smiling like a fairy," " She'll move on," "The hope in her eyes, that loving hand still on his."

"Yeah Bolls," At that moment before he could react her arms were thrown around his neck. He hugged her back but gave her opportunity to pull away, which she took.

"Thank you Gene," she leant forward and kissed a baffled Gene's cheek then skipped off to the bedroom. Gene sat overwhelmed by what changes had just happened within his life, he was no longer on his own and his partner in crime was now his partner.

Alex came back still skipping and full of beans, she held the duvet and a video cassette. Alex playfully threw the whole duvet at an un-expecting Gene Hunt. As Gene re-emerged from under the duvet she pushed the cassette into the player and pressed play. She joined Gene on the sofa and he cocooned both of them with-in the duvet. He whispered into her ear "I'm going to make an honest woman of you, ya' mouthy tart." His words so genuine they at first just glazed over the top of her. Alex jumped round so she was daintily perched on the arm of the sofa with both hands clamped over her mouth as reality sank in. He really did just say those words, though the words were not said in such a conventional manner, did he mean it?

He reached to the floor to retrieve a small white velveteen box, once spotting the box Alex let a shriek slip through her lips; it took a nervous Gene quite by surprise causing the box to go flying overhead. A small gold ring fell from the box, her eyes fixated on it as Gene picked it up. He was now knelt beside her. "Bolls," He pause to check her expression, "DI Bolly Knickers Drake, will you umm y'no be my wife?" Yes he really did mean those words. Joy began to well up inside her and it began to pull at the corners of her lips.

"OH GUV, umm Gene umm err Yes I will," She grinned at him the widest grin he could ever imagine, it was so wide he noticed her lips crack a bit.

"Good cos' I can't stay down here much longer," He placed a dainty gold band on her finger set in to the band were three small diamonds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I thank all of you for reading and reviewing my first ever fanfiction but here is (hopefully what you've been waiting for) the final chapter of Abandoned Alex. So without further adue please read on.**

**Emylou x**

"Oi! Bollinger Knickers, get yer knickers on I'm taking ya to work," He shouted at her humorously. Bolly rose from the bed grumpy and with sleep in the corners of her eyes.

"Just because I'm marrying you does not mean you can order me around, Gene," She hissed the words as she pulled on a clean pair of knickers. As Alex pulled on her usual jeans she noticed that she could not do up the button.

"Oh God, It's growing," She patted her stomach, Alex had to put a belt round her trousers to prevent the zip coming down.

"Oh dear Bolls you're not such a skinny tart anymore, but you're still mouthy." He gave her a peck on the forehead while she still marveled over her stomach. "Come on Bolls move yer arse," He said softly then chucked a jumper at her. Alex discarded the jumper to choose a loose red t-shirt then she teamed it with a black blazer jacket. Alex ran a brush through her now pretty much straight hair and put a hair pin in her fringe to create a slight quiff she sprayed it into position. Alex slipped on her red court shoes, hopping as she went to join Gene at the door. She looks amazing he thought and the best bit is she's my fiancé.

"What?" She questioned after she finished hopping about like a small child on a pogo stick while trying to put her stilettos on.

"You look great," he smiled then he added, "For a pregnant lady," cheekily before quickstepping put of the door, to dodge a playful slap.

As they pulled up outside the station Alex began to worry, "What will the team think, you know you not meant to marry your DI," as she worried she began to use her hands as she talked.

"And you're not meant to marry your DCI, but what they gonna do about it," Gene gave her a quick kiss leaving her wanting more, then his door was slammed shut. His aim by this kiss was to get her out of the car. Next thing she knew he was at her door ushering her out, "Come on Lady B."

They stood briefly at the door of the office, they could hear it was a quiet day, so they would be today's main topic of conversation. "Gene how about we don't go in," she whimpered.

He looked down at her, "There not animals yer know Alex their our mates." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door, in the vast commotion of "please Gene no," everyone had stopped dead and turned to look at them.

"Guv? Ma'am?" Three voices in unison spoke. Two confused faces stood out in the crowd and one not so confused face with a grin. Of course the face wearing a grin was Shaz, as she'd been to see Alex, but the other two of Chris and Ray were absolutely baffled.

Alex tried to split off to avoid the attention but Gene held on to her " Right you lazy lot back to work," Gene squeezed her hand then let go, he wondered in to his office then turned back to look at Alex, "Oi, in ere yer dozy mare!"

"What Gene?" She looked at him dumb struck.

"Do ya wanna give em something to really talk about?" He looked as if he was talking about a serious crime, but he was keeping up appearances to his team as they could see through the windows.

"What are you thinking?" She looked deep at him, she could see a plan forming in his brain.

"Pull all the blinds accept one, then kiss, rip the bandage off it'll hurt less," He was then shocked to see an extremely cheeky twinkle Alex's eye.

She muttered "Rip the bandage off," as she fiddled with her ring finger so the prying eyes would see the ring then she leant forward to kiss him, he mimicked her movements. They kissed but knew they were being watched so it was a slightly awkward kiss. She drew apart, then left his office as she walked away she was whistled at by her male colleges. She perched on her desk in the same way she always did but she removed her jacket to make the bump move visible. Gene watched her stunned as he was not expecting her to do this.

She looked at everyone's faces before confidently stating, "Right you all see this," she held up her ring finger, "I'm engaged to the Guv, and you see this," She rubbed her belly, "This baby isn't Gene's, before you boys make some smutty remark, right then any questions?" She was so confident and open everyone's jaws were practically on the floor. No one answered so Alex took her jacket placed it over the back of her chair then sat on the chair. Eye's still on her she carried on as normal pulling out folders and writing out notes.

Gene walked past, "A word outside Alex," She followed, obediently.

"What the hell was that," He said in a stunned manner. He looked at her she was being cocky and know it all. She was casually leaning up against the wall fiddling with her nails.

She simply replied "Well they were going to find out sooner or later," Alex then wondered back into the office only but to peer back round to door to drop, "I love you DCI Gene Hunt." She left him there a dumbstruck and love struck Gene Hunt.

* * *

**Please rate and review! plus new story coming soon.**

**Emylou x**


End file.
